Bendita Vida
by ClAu-22
Summary: Kari es una mujer independiente y con un buen trabajo, mencionando que es soltera y feminista. Por otro lado, Tk es un don juan de primera quien trabaja en la empresa de su hermano. En fin, el destino se encarga de juntarlos y hacer renacer el amor
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa! :D **weno, digilectoras en esta ocasión les traigo un** TAKARI!!** Siiii, y es que es una pareja muy tierna. Espero que comenten y me escriban su opinión ya que es un one shot y no va a tener continuación. La trama es un tanto orginial, y tengo que aprovechar que recien empiezo un nuevo bimestre y no tengo muchos deberes para escribir. Sin mas, les dejo con mi historia que iba a ser un **SONGFIC**, pero preferi hacerlo largo y mas interesante. Espero que disfruten.

**P.D:** Los pensamientos van entre "…" y en _cursiva_

**P.D2:** Tambien es un **Taiora**, pro esta pareja no es la principal y tampoco se muestra mucho…pero al fin y al cabo es una pareja muy linda y tierna….espero la disfruten

* * *

**BENDITA VIDA**

Una tierna pareja se divisaba a lo lejos, aquellas personas se aproximan lentamente hacia mi. Miro a mi alrededor, se puede sentir la incertidumbre y la desolación de dicho lugar.

-Kari…-mi querida cuñadita me acaba de sacar de mis pensamientos-perdon por hacerte esperar-se sonrojo levemente –es que…-miro a mi hermano, quien sonreia a mas no poder-yo est…

-No hace falta que me des explicación alguna,…¿nos vamos?-mire a mi hermano

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Sora, un tanto entrometida como siempre

-Pasado mañana…-y de inmediato suena mi celular

**Llamada…**

-¿Alo?-contesto un tanto informal

-¿Kari?...soy Alison,…-hiso una pausa-¿tienes el informe?

-Si, Alison…-sonrei-no soy tan irresponsable

-No doy a insinuar, sino que mi trabajo como tu asistente es….

-Si,…-interrumpi-lo se muy bien…-sonrei nuevamente-gracias por preocuparte por mi

-No lo agradescas, Hikari Yagami…-hiso una pausa-¡hago lo que puedo!-las dos nos reimos, puesto que siempre saco de quicio a mi querida asistente

-Bueno amiga, es tarde y estoy en un lugar medio escalofriante,…te contare mañana, adios y cuidate

-Adios, tu tambien cuidate-guardo mi celular y me dispongo a despedirme de mi hermano y de su eterna novia para irme sola al departamento

-Kari, por favor no te vayas…-miro sorprendida a mi cuñada

-Tenemos que decirte algo importante…-dijo Tai en tono serio, para después sonreir

-Pues diganmelo ya,…mes estan poniendo nerviosa

-Veras, Kari…-Tai miro a Sora y esta se sonrojo levemente-Sora y yo…

-Deja que yo se lo diga, amor…-dijo una entusiasmada Sora-Kari-hiso una pausa-…estoy embarazada-Me alegre y felicite a mi hermano y a su novia. Sonrei ampliamente, mire a mi hermano…su felidicdad era desbordante.

-En verdad me alegro muchisimo por ustedes,…esperen…¿soy la primera en saberlo?

-Si-excalmo Sora para después abrazarme. Yo obviamente correspondi el abrazo para que después mi hermano se nos uniera.

* * *

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grite un tanto enojada. Me levanto de mi confortable y suave cama de dos plazas, busco mi celular y lo encuentro en mi cartera que esta encima del sofa mas largo de la sala. Apago la alarma y me dirigo de manera desganada a mi cuarto. Eligo la ropa que vestire durante todo el dia y la coloco encima de mi cama, la cual se ve demasiado tentadora. Me dirigo a mi baño personal y me doy una no tan larga pero necesaria ducha. Me seco el cuerpo con mi toalla crema con rayas verdes. Luego salgo del baño, me doy una fugaz mirada a mi espejo que se encuentra delate de mi cama y pienso_:"Sexy, como siempre"._

Me comienzo a vestir rapidamente

-Kari….¿Vas a desayunar?-pregunto Sora

-Si,…por favor…-conteste de manera abrupta

Tiiii Tiiii Tiiii (n/a: Sonido de celular/…que original!)

-¿Alo?- contesto un tanto agitada

-Uppssssss….perdon por interrumpir…-dijo en tono burlesco

-Jaja!-digo sarcásticamente-estoy cambiandome

-Aja…-sonrei-bueno, querida Yagami, solo queria segurar que estabas despierta

-Pues si…Alison…-hice una pausa-te veo en la oficina, me voy a secar el cabello

-Ok, preciosa…no olvides que hoy es la reunion y lo mas importante….¡no te atrevas a olvidarte del informe!

-Despreocupate, Alison querida, confia en mi.

-Confiare en ti, nos vemos al rato-dijo para después cortar aquella conversación telefonica. Pongo el celular en mi cartera negra y enchufo la secadora

* * *

-Buenos dias-dijo Tai medio dormido, para posteriormente darle un fugaz beso en los labios a su novia.-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto el morocho mirando a Takenouchi de una manera unica e inigualable.

-Bien, gracias-sonrio

-¿Dormiste bien?-dijo en un tono un tanto bajo, arreglando los cabellos de su próximamente esposa.

-Si, Tai…-sonrio- deja de preocuparte…-lo miro fijamente- solo tengo un par de semanas de embarazo- la abrazo por atrás, haciendo sentir a su novia, cada uno de sus suaves y lentos movimientos-

-Te amo demasiado, Sora Takenouchi…-susurro el digielegido al oido de la pelirroja.

Disculpen si interrumpo, pero en breves instantes ya me estare yendo….-tome mi jugo de papaya de manera abrupta y comi unas cuantas tostadas mientras leia el informe que mas tarde iba a dar a presenciar a mis superiores en la empresa. Pues bien….se preguntaran que hago todos los dias, menos los fines de semana para ganarme la vida…pues bien, trabajo en una empresa de carteras y abrigos como gerente general. Un buen cargo debo admitir,…acostarme con mi jefe no basto para conseguirlo. Gano muy bien, pero la mitad lo gasto en ropa y accesorios…debo de disfrutarlo mientras sea joven. Bueno, mejor me concentro en mi exposición, en las cifras y en los esquemas.

-Kari….-la siempre inoportuna novia de mi hermano me saca de mis pensamientos y de mi sagrada concentración-….¿vas a venir a almorzar?-pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Lo siento tanto Sora….-puse una cara de lastima total, que casi yo me la creo-pero quede con mi jefe,….tu sabes…nunca hacen falta las aclaraciones después de las juntas…

-Entonces, te guardare un poco para la cena-dijo sin preocuparse demasiado y volviendo a prestarle atención a mi hermano. Yo, sigo leyendo el informe que me llevo un trabajo minucioso y mucho esfuerzo, pero debo de decir que estoy muy satisfecha con el producto. "_¿Quién dice que las que son buenas en la cama, no son inteligentes?... seguramente fue el absurdo machismo…"_

-Bueno,…me voy yendo, sino no tendré tiempo para prepararme como es debido….-me levanto de la mesa, cogo mi enorme cartera y me dispongo a abrir la puerta principal de roble.-…tal vez llegue un poco tarde por la noche…creo que saldré a tomar unos tragos con mi asistente Alison….-abro la puerta y luego de serrar mis ojos y animarme a mi misma, la cierro y me dispongo a tomar el elevador, el cual se tarda demasiado haciendo que me ponga un tanto ansiosa e impaciente.

* * *

-Querido…necesitamos ver las casas en Fukushima este fin de semana…-dijo la portadora del amor, quien se disponia a sentarse a desayunar junto a su digielegido favorito.

-Lo se, amor….-la miro fijamente-…siento que incomodamos a Kari…

-No eres el unico…-cogio una tostada y empezo a untarle mantequilla

-¿Tu crees que se sentira bien viviendo sola en este departamento?

-Yo creo que no tan bien por lo de sola, pero….-lo miro-definitivamente tenemos que darle su espacio….-dio el primer mordisco a su deliciosa tostada….

-Tienes razon…-dijo en tono pensativo y se tomo la mitad de su jugo de naranja

* * *

-Hikari Yagami…..-oigo por lo alto a una chica alta, delgada, con cabello castaño claro y vestida de manera formal.

-Alison…-logro a murmurar -

-¡Temprano!...-menciono mi asistente, sonriéndo mientras corria hacia mi-….¡felicidades, mujer!

-Gracias, supongo….-digo sin aliento cuando estoy cerca de ella

-Pues bien…-me mira emocionada-subamos y tomémonos un café antes de prepararlo todo…

-Ok-logro decir para después tomar el mas próximo ascensor.

* * *

**Mientras tanto,…en Londres**

-¡Takeru Ishida!-dijo casi gritando el asistente del mencionado por el celular del rubio, quien se levanto de inmediato de su cama-dime ya te has bañado, has desayunado y que estas a punto de salir para la empresa…-aullo por el auricular del moerno celular, haciendo que el digielegido se despertara completamente.

-Alex…-dijo lentamente y sin notarse ni un poco de preocupación en su tono de voz-me acabas de levantar…-se dirigio a su acompañante, quien en esos precisos instantes abria perezosamente ambos ojos-ademas…puedo llegar tarde al trabajo…soy hermano del director general…

-Eso lo tengo entendido Tk…-hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas-…pero hoy tenemos que coordinar demasiadas cosas…-hizo una pausa-…te necesitamos en la oficina…-el rubio medito por un corto tiempo

-Estare alli en una hora…-dijo sonriendole a la mujer que besaba su cuello lenta y provocativamente-…no te preocupes

-Confio en ti amigo,…-hizo una pausa-…no habras pasado la noche con…

-Con Melisa…-sonrio abiertamente-¿…te la paso?

-¡Takeru!...-dijo el asistente un tanto soprendido, pero… no del todo-¡…se va a casar con tu hermano en 1 semana!

-Querido Alex…-la pelicastaña se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño un tanto desubicada y haciéndose notar en sus pasos los infinitos tragos que habia probado la anterior noche…-fue la ultima vez…-se dirigio a la cocina-…después nos olvidaremos de aquellos encuentros nocturnos…-saco del refrigerador los ingredientes que necesitaba para hacer el desayuno-…lo prometimos por el bien de los tres.

-Espero que cumplan su palabra…-dijo en tono normal-…tambien espero que algun dia cambies y te enamores de verdad…

-Mmmmm…-hizo una pausa-…creo que eso nunca pasara…-miro por la ventana la gente pasar_-…"Hikari"_

-Tengo esperanza de que si…-hizo una pausa esperando alguna respuesta o contradicción,…pero lo unico que pudo pecibir fue el silencio que se habia formado del otro lado del auricular-…bien, te espero en la oficina….no te tardes-diciendo estas ultimas palabras, la conversación termino y el rubio coloco el celular en la mesa del comedor.

"_¿Que sera de ti…mi querida Luz…?_-siguio con la rutina-_¿…habras podido olvidarme….?_-manifesto un breve pero sentido suspiro_-¿...o me recordaras de vez en cuando como yo?_

* * *

-¡Listo!...-dijo la joven Yagami, repasando las hojas y repitiendolas en forma continua para si misma

-Toma…-su asistente entro de manera repentina en la oficina de la digielegida-tu café y un deliciosa triple…-sonrio

-Gracias, Alison…-tomo un sorbo de su caliente café, el cual olia riquismo-¡Dios!...nunca habia probado lo delicioso que es el café de la empresa…

-Pues,…-la miro-siempre te ofrecia, pero tu disque siempre andabas ocupada para un simple café…

-Lo siento Alison,…-se levanto de su comoda silla y dejo los papeles en su escritorio-…deberiamos de ir mas seguido a la cafeteria-sonrio

-¿Para que te vuelvas mas glotona?-rio y su acompañante tambien lo hiso

-Lastima que no venga temprano…-miro su fino reloj de plata- …falta media hora para que comience la reunion…

-Debo de ir arreglando la sala de juntas-dijo la responsable asistente de Kari para después terminarse su café de un solo trago-…vendre diez minutos antes de que comience la junta…-se dirigio hacia la puerta-…confio que lo haras muy bien-le sonrio y se retiro de aquella oficina, dejando a una no muy nerviosa kari, quien seguia deleitandose con su maravilloso café.

* * *

-¡Al fin llegaste!-dijo un chico alto, moreno, de cuerpo muy bien formado, con cabello negro y unos ojos esmeralda espectaculares y cautivadores

-¡Alex!...-dijo Takeru Ishida acercandose cada vez mas hacia su incondicional amigo de años a quien le debia muchisimo

-Vamos de inmediato a tu oficina,…-el rubio ya estaba frente a el-…necesito informarte de algo inesperado…

-¿Sobre?- pregunto el portador de la esperanza

-Sobre una empresa japonesa que quiere comprarnos parte de nuestro mercaderia…-sonrio-es una oferta muy tentadora….

-Entonces no esperemos mas…-ambos caminaron rapidamente hacia el ascensor mas proximo a ellos, el cual se encontraba a millones de kilómetros sin exagerar** :)**

* * *

-Las cifras nos demuestran que si invertimos en la mercaderia de esta famosisima empresa, nuestras ventas aumentaran en un 70...-hizo una pausa para mirar a sus ollentes-…solo es cuestion de provar la tela y asegurar nuevos productos de modernos diseños…-Alison sonrio y Kari tambien lo hiso

-Señorita Yagami….-comenzo diciendo el director general de la empresa, con el cual nuestra protagonista habia mantenido un romance pasajero-su propuesta es muy interesante…pero…-miro a los demas miembros de la junta- ¿Quién nos garantiza la calidad de aquellas telas?

-Buena pregunta Señor Yamashiro…-ordeno sus ideas para responder a aquella pregunta-yo misma ire hasta Inglaterra a cerciorarme de la calidad y producción de las telas y demas-sonrio-…hoy mismo en la noche estare tomando el vuelo hasta Londres…

-En ese caso,…-el sr. Yamashiro dio una fugaz mirada a la audiencia-…tendremos otra junta cuando usted regrese del viaje…-miro a Alison

-Llevese a todo el personal que crea usted conveniente…-sonrio-Alison…prepareme un informe de los costos de los pasajes y demas…-miro a Kari-…usted definitivamente tiene que acompañar a la señorita Yagami…-se levanto de su asiento-…eso es todo…-los demas miembros de la junta lo imitaron-…gracias y muchas felicitaciones por su exposición…señorita Yagami…-dijo el director general de la empresa, quien definitivamente estaba como queria…con solo decir que era mayor que nuestra queridisima Kari por tan solo dos años.

* * *

-Bien, comemujeres…-comenzo diciendo un serio Alex-…la que sucede es que…-se acomodo en una de las dos sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio del rubio-…una representante de la empresa de Tokio va a visitar la empresa…

-Pues,…-el digielegido no le tomo importancia-…que bien-sonrio

-¡Takeru!-dijo en tono de reproche-…tu hermano dio ordenes que tu la acompañes y des una muy buena imagen de la empresa…

-¿la?...-sonrio ampliamente-…¿debo ser yo quien la guie?

-Si,…Tk…-le dio unos papeles-…este es un informe de la empresa, del viaje, del hotel y de lo que debes hacer…-el rubio de ojos claros recibio el folder manila y leyo algunas lineas

-Gracias Alex…en verdad no se que haria sin ti…

-De nada…-sonrio-…tengo trabajo que hacer-se dirigio a la grande puerta-pero…-se volteo para volver a verlo-…sin embargo…¿almorzamos juntos?...

-Claro, Alex…como siempre…-se puso sus lentes-…solo avisame antes…-empezo a ordenar su escritorio lleno de papeles y fólderes manila de diversos colores

* * *

-¿Alo?-contesto el telefono un distraido Tai

-Ehmm….buenos dias…-hizo una pausa-…¿Tai?

-Este…si…-creia haber identificado la voz de la persona con la cual estaba hablando-…¿Matt?- el susodicho sonrio

-El mismo, Tai…-el ultimo mencionado esboso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-…y…¿como estas?...

-Bien, Matt…-se acomodo en el sillon que quedaba al frente del grande televisor-…¿y tu?...

-Tambien bien…-hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas-…Tai…te llamo desde Londres para decirte que una semana me voy a casar…-Tai se asombro y un silencio se apodero de la conversación telefonica-…¿alo… Tai?

-Felicitaciones, Matt…-sonrio nuevamente-…yo tambien me caso…-hizo una pausa-…pero dentro de un mes…

-Felicitaciones entonces, mi querido Yagami…-los dos rieron con alborozo-…me encantaria saber quien es la desafortunada…-el rubio rio

-Pues…-el morocho hizo una breve pausa-…me casare con Sora…-miro la hora en su reloj,… era medio dia…-ella esta embarazada…

-Ohhhh, Tai…FELICITACIONES a los dos…-Tai sonrio aliviado-…ustedes hacen una linda pareja-el rubio sonrio para si mismo-…espero que nos estemos comunicando mas seguido…¡ustedes dos tienen que estar presentes en ese dia tan importante para mi…

-Pues claro…-se levanto del mullido sillon para dirigirse a su cuarto-…estaremos en la comunicación…

-Me parece perfecto…

-Entonces…saco ropa limpia de unos cajones color ocre-…te estare llamando en la noche para conversar acerca de nosotros…-hizo una breve pausa mienras elegia entre dos jeans-…quiero saber que fue de ti…

-Yo tambien, querido amigo…-miro su lujoso reloj rolex de plata y pequeños pero deslumbrantes diamantes-…tengo que volver al trabajo…-se levanto del asiento de su inmensa oficina-…esperare tu llama con ansias…

-Adios amigo, que te vaya bien…

-Igualmente…-camino hacia la gigantesca ventana que mostraba la gran ciudad de Londres al desnudo-…saludos…-diciendo esto, el morocho que se encontraba en Tokio dio fin a aquella repentina e inesperada llamada.

* * *

Hola otra vz!

**ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO MI DIGIFIC!...**al principio iba a ser un sonfic, pero dada la circunstancia que he aregado mas hechos, se ha alargado un poquitín mas.

**Espero sus comentrios, quejas, tomatazos, halagos, etc…** quiero saber que parte les gusto o como hubieran querido que sea y si necesita algo mas…

**GRACIAS** por leer y espero nos encontremos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Digilectorasss! :D**…me emociona que **nos leamos** otra vz! En esta ocacion, les traigo la continuación del **Takari!**...que tengo que especificar….como ya han notado, no es un **oneshot**. Iba a serlo, pero agregue mas cosas y le dieron mas vida a la historia, tambien…debo de admitir…**mas emocion :)!** Espero disfruten de este capitulo, sobre todo porque hay mucho **Takari**, por no decir **demasiado**! y tambien algo va a pasar entre los asistentes! **Amor de asistente**s! Jaja! n.n

***P.D:** El anterior capitulo, escribí como si Kari estuviera narrando la historia desde su punto de vista. Sin embargo, los siguientes capitulos van a ser generales…espero sea de su agrado de igual manera.

* * *

**Bendita Vida**

**Capitulo 2**** : ****Reencuentro y mil sorpresas mas **

La mañana de aquel dia era fria y humeda,…pero eso a Hikari Yagami no le importo en absoluto. Tal era su emocion que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se habia levantado de muy buen humor y sonreia a cualquiera que se le cruzace. ¿El motivo?...un viaje pagado a Londres,…pero lo mas importante…libre e independiente. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentia asi, por mas que su cuerpo se haya desarrollado y sus facciones se hayan vuelto mas serias, su hermano la seguia sobreprotegiendo como cuando tenia 8 años. Peor aun si vivia con el en el mismo departamento…

-Mirate, ¡HIKARI YAGAMI!...-exclamo una "poco" alterada Alison-¡…te ves espectacular!- nuestra protagonista vestia un deslumbrante vestido color fucsia intenso que le llegaba a las rodillas que contrastaba con sus blancos zapatos de diseñador

-Gracias, lo se-sonrio ante tal muestra de eocentrismo-…Alison,…¿Tienes toda tu casa metida en tus maletas,no?-dijo observando el taxi que minutos antes habia irrumpido en su tranquila mañana

-¡Solo es lo necesario!-reclamo la eficaz asistente, mientras sacaba su celular

-¿A quien vas a llamar?...-pregunto con curiosidad uestra queridisima Kari

-Al sr. Yamashiro (n/a: el director de la empresa que es dos años mayor que Kari)-dijo con un tono de preocupación

-Gracias-dijo suavemente al taxista, quien acababa de meter las cuatro maletas de la portadora de la luz en la parte trasera del automovil

-Si…todo bien…-Alison hacia millones de muecas las cuales le parecian sumamente divertidas a Kari-…justo estamos partiendo al aeropuerto…-Kari se acomodo en el extremo izquierdo del largo asiento posterior.-ok…no se preocupe por Hikari, yo la cuidare en todo momento…-se dirigio al taxi-si…usted tambien cuidase…-se sento en asiento delantero, al lado del joven taxista, quien esperaba de lo mas tranquilo a que el recorrido empezara-ok…adios- la castaña guardo su celular y de paso busco los papeles y documentos necesarios para el viaje, dentro de su cartera.

-Señor…-empezo a decir Kari-podriamos ir yendo hacia el aeropuerto…-le dio una rapida ojeada a su reloj de plata, quien se lo habia regalado su muy estimado director de la empresa.

-Como usted diga….-dijo el no tan apuesto taxista, para prender el motor del automóvil y empezar a recorrer los todavía silenciosos y tranquilos hogares japoneses.

* * *

-¡Buenos dias!-dijo un animado Alex, al ver a un apuesto rubio saliendo del ascensor

-Buenos dias…-dijo nuestro querido Tk en un tono apagado y haciendose notar la flojera que lo dominaba en sus pasos.

-¡Vamos, Tk…!¡...despiertate!-dijo casi gritando el de cabellera negra-…hoy es un dia importante

-Lo se perfectamente-los dos entraron a la oficina del joven Ishida-…es por eso que estoy tan temprano en la empresa…

-Entonces debo especular que te costo muchisimo levantarte temprano y venir hasta aquí

-Si, Alex,…pero ¡me esta matando el sueño!...-se sentaron uno al frente de otro

-Entonces te traere un café…-miro a su amigo-…cargado…-se levanto del asiento-…tambien te traere algunos informes que tu hermano quiere que veas

-¿Quiere que elimine mas personal?...-dijo mirando a punto fijo

-No…-sonrio-solo quiere que te involucres mas en la empresa y en sus acciones…-diciendo esto, Alex se retiro de aquella sofisticada oficina, dejando a un medio dormido Tk, que en esos momentos se habia echado sobre la mesa para descansar un ratito mas **:) **

* * *

-Ahora solo queda esperar…-dijo una atareada Alison, quien se sento al lado de su amiga y a la vez jefa

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer?-pregunto nuestra protagonista, dejando a un lado una revista americana

-Verificar los pasaportes y registrarnos…

-¿Tu sola?-dijo con entusiasmo

-Si…para eso me pagan…-tomo un sorbo de su café-…espero que esos ingleses nos traten como unas reinas,…nos lo merecemos....

-Tienes razón-dijo una sonriente Kari-…y a todo el personal…

-Si…-tomo otro sorbo-…aunque no somos un gran número…solo somos cinco…

-SEÑORES PASAJEROS…SIRVANSE PASAR A LA SALA DE EMBARQUE , GRACIAS-se oyo por lo alto, haciendo que una gran cantidad de personas se movilizaran a gran paso hacia una recepcion, donde por ultimo, rebisarian los pasajes antes de subir al avion

-Vamos, Kari…-dijo Alison un tanto cansada, para dirigirse al personal que se dirigia con ellas. La portadora de la pureza no se hizo de rogar y corrio para ganarse un sitio en la ya extensa la cola

* * *

-Aquí tienes-dijo Alex poniendo el vaso de café encima de la mesa de la oficina de Tk, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y despertara de manera abrupta

-Gracias…-dijo un poco mas motivado-¿…te demoraste mucho?

-La verdad es que si-puso algunos papeles en la mesa-…estaba confirmando muchas cosas…tu sabes…las japonesas…

-Si, ya se…-el rubio probo un sorbo-…nos ponen todo de cabeza…

-En fin,…ahorita deben estar subiendo al avion-…lo miro-…en tres horas aterriza su avion en el aeropuerto nacional…

-Supongo que tu iras a recogerlas…-dijo para tomar otro sorbo mas

-Tu vendras conmigo…-sonrio-…tu hermano lo ordeno…

-¡Rayossss!...-dejo su vaso a un lado-…solo a él se le ocurre

-Anímate…al menos no vas a pasar todo el santo dia encerrado en esta oficina…

-Tienes razon…-sonrio-…avisame cuando tengamos que salir para el aeropuerto…

-Ok, amigo…-Alex, quien todavía permanecia parado frente a su amigo, se dispuso a retirarse-…solo no te duermas otra vez-sonrieron ambos

* * *

-Querido…-dijo Sora Takenouchi, irrumpiendo de manura brusca en el departamento de su actual novio, el cual amaba desde siempre y con la misma intesidad que el primer dia en que lo conocio

-Amor…-respondio desde la cocina, un atareado Tai-¿…como te fue en las tiendas?-la pelirroja se acerco a su amado y lo beso en el lobulo de la oreja derecha, haciendo que este se estremezca

-Me encontre con Mimi en la puerta principal del centro comercial,…-se dirigio al cuarto que ambos compartian-…a proposito te manda saludos…

-Ohhh…-echo un poco de sal a la sarten con carne y diversas verduras-¿…cual fue su reaccion cuando le contaste sobre tu repentino embarazo?-la portadora del amor se sonrojo levemente, dejo su blanco y hermoso vestido de novia en la parte posterior del ropero para que su novio no se diera cuenta

-¡Se emociono e hizo todo un escandalo!...-la digielegida se abria paso en la no tan grande cocina para sonreir de oreja a oreja. Tai solo atino a sonreir y mirarla por unos momentos

-Y…¿compraste el vestido?...han pasado cuatro horas desde que te fuiste, debiste recorrer millones de tiendas y mas aun con la loca de mimi-bajo un poco la temperatura de la sarten

-Si,…-hizo una larga pausa-…pero no puedes verlo antes del gran dia…-sonrio y su mirada y la de su amado se chocaron, produciendole una deliciosa pero ya tan bien conocida sensación en su interior.

-Sora…-empezo a cambiar el tema de conversación-…recibi una llamada desde Londres…-dijo en tono miesterioso, haciendo que la ya anteriormente mecionada por los labios del morocho, le prestara toda la atención del mundo

-Pues…-se puso a pensar-…no puedo imaginarme quien pudo haberte llamada desde aquella ciudad…

-Llamo…-la curiosidad estaba matando a Sora-…Matt-la pelirroja se habia quedado mas que sorprendida ante aquella noticia-…llamo en la mañana…-hizo una pausa, mientras Sora asimilaba la información-…se va a casar,…nos invito a su boda que va a ser dentro de una semana…-la digielegida por fin reacciono

-Y…le contaste sobre…

-Si…-respondio antes de que su novia haya formulado la gran pregunta

-Y el…-hablaba entrecortadamente y con los ojos mirando a un punto fijo,…su reaccion daba mucho que hablar, aunque era comprensible ya que Matt fue su novio durante 5 inolvidables años

-Lo tomo muy bien, amor…-el morocho empezo a sentir un sentimiento que hacia mucho tiempo no habia experimentado…en esos precisos instantes estaba celoso de Matt…-es mas,…nos felicito-despues de un incomodo silencio que se formo después de las palabras del morocho, este apago la cocina, se saco el delantal de color negro que traia puesto y abrazo a la persona con quien queria pasar el resto de su vida

-Gracias, Tai…-lo miro a los ojos- eres muy comprensible conmigo…-correspondio aquel abrazo-…ahora estoy mas que segura que te amo…-dijo de manera suave y sintiendose segura de sus palabras-… y que quiero unir mi vida con la tuya…-estuvieron asi un buen periodo de tiempo,…sin decirse nada…solo sintiendo sus cuerpos y sus corazones latir al compas de una tranquila melodia.-se hace tarde…-se despego un poco de su novio-…ademas tengo que ayudarte con el almuerzo…-sonrio-…no creo que puedas solo-el tambien sonrio

* * *

-¡Hikari Yagami!-dijo en tono de reproche una ya mas relajada Alison. Se acomodo y dirigio una breve mirada hacia las pequeñas ventanas del avion-…en media hora estaremos aterrizando…-el cielo no estaba despejado del todo, mas se podia divisar los fascinantes paisajes de los cuales el reino unido era propietario. Las colinas mostraban un color verde intenso, mientras que en las faldas de estas, se podian notar diminutos puntos de diversos colores vivos, las cuales sin duda eran infinitas flores danzando al compas del viento.

-¿Ah?-pregunto la mencionada un tanto atontada-¿…todavía estamos en el avion?...-la castaña estaba empezando a percatarse de su entorno…recien se habia levantado de una "corta" siesta

-¡Ay, Kari!-su asistente volteo a verla y sonrio ampliamente-…¿Qué harias tu sin mi?...-la tapo lentamente con una sabana de polar, la cual minutos antes, se habia encontrado en el suelo del avion.

-Mmmm…¡no se!...-la hermanita de Tai, intento cerrar nuevamente sus ojos, de manera infantil…pero alguien se lo impedio…

-¡Hikari ni te atrevas!-la mejor amiga de la susodicha acaba de reprocharle…eso ya era bastante….

-Esta bien,…esta bien…-se acomodo-…mmm…-se quedo pensando en algun tema de conversación…-¡ALISON!-hizo tremendo escandalo-¡…no te conte…no lo puedo creer!...-su voz se habia suavisado, pero solo porque su querida asistente la habia amenazado con una mirada mas que tenebrosa-¡…Sora esta embarazada!-dijo sin hacer mas alboroto, causando un grito de emocion mezclado con felicidad de parte de Alison

-Kari….¿en serio?-pregunto haciendose notar cierta incredulidad, algo difícil de imaginar en Alison

-Claro que sí…-la emoción se le vino encima-…ella mismo me lo conto…-el avión ahora descendia de manera un poco hosca.

-¡Eso es genial!- Alison le dedico un sincera sonrisa. El avión ya estaba en tierra firme y los demas pasajeros ya estaban preparandose para bajar del avión.

* * *

-Ya me estoy hartando de estar esperando…-un apuesto rubio protestaba-…encima parados…-miró a su acompañante-…Alex haz algo

-Calmate, Takeru…-echo un vistazo a una gigateza pantalla, donde aparecian las llegadas de los vuelo.-…acaban de aterrizar…dales tiempo- le sonrió-…que impaciente me resultasteeee

-No sera que tu eres demasiado paciente…

-No quiero discutir contigo- los dos rieron abiertamente-…mejor limitemosnos a esperarlas…

* * *

-Tai, amor- la joven Takenouchi estaba en el umbral de la puerta de entrada.-cierto rubio nos mando algo…-al oir esto, el novio de Sora, en apenas un segundo ya estaba al lado de su amada.

Al frente de aquella adorable pareja, se encontraba una gran caja de color marron claron. Tai la sujeto fuertemente y la llevo a la sala. Sora se acomodo en un sillon personal de color cenizo.

-Es de Matt…-observo atento a la reaccion de su compañera. Ella solo se sorprendio y lo animo a que abriera aquella caja. El la obedecio, guiado por su curiosidad.

-Ohhhh-exclamo suavemente Sora. Lo primero que se encontraba en el interior era un vestido de color violeta, bordado con mostacillas de diversos colores…este no era muy corto, mas le debia de llegar encima de las rodillas a nuestra querida pelirroja. Ella ya lo tenian en sus manos, examinadolo. Mientras Tai descubria que tambien habia algo para él: un elegantísimo conjunto de color chocolate, con finas lineas verticales de color crema recorriendo todo el pantalón y el terno. Dentro del terno, se situaba una camisa de color crema, clásica pero un poco ajustada.

-Wauuuuu- él admiraba aquella pieza de arte con ambos ojos abiertos, como plato.

-Querido…-Sora susurró tímidamente

-¿Sora?...-le presto atención y vio una carta entre las manos de su futura esposa. Ella se la entregó y él rapidamente la leyó.-…nos manda los pasajes y la invitación.

-Eso es grandioso…-sonrió y él tambien lo hizo,…no podían refutar aquella aventura.

* * *

-Ohhhhhh- Alex se mostraba animado y un poco entusiasmado-¡…ahí estan!

-¿Donde?-preguntó irritado, nuestro sexy rubio. Quien miraba por todas partes, mientras que diversas personas salian con maletas de diferentes tamaños y formas.

-¡Alison!-exclamó un contento Alex, quien en ese momento se disponia a ayudarla con una maleta super pesada-¿Qué tal el viaje?-ahora miraba a Hilari

-Traquilo, gracias- ella miró con curiosidad al acompañante de Alex, quien no dejaba de mirar a su jefa, Hikari- ¡Qué descortesía!-…fijó su mirada nuevamente en su amigo de años- Ella es Hikari Yagami…-sonrió abiertamente-… mi jefa

-Mucho gusto- la hermana de Tai, estrechó la mano de Alex, quien sonreia al igual que Alison.

-Hikari…él es Alex- Tk todavía no salia de su extraño trance-…estudiamos juntos en la universidad…un buen amigo-sonrio y el susodicho la imitó.

-Ehmmm- acababa de recordar la existencia de su querídisimo jefe-…él es Takeru Ishida- el mencionado ahora estaba conciente de su entorno-…mi mejor amigo y jefe.

-Mucho gusto- estrechó la mano de Alison, quien sonreia sin parar.

-Tk…-Takeru se dirigio a saludar a su exnovia, pero se quedo paralizado al tenerla tan cerca otra vez, después de millones de años

-Hikari…-ambos rieron por sus reacciones…-luces bellísima- le regalo un beso en la mejilla, como saludo-…como siempre- él sonrió, ella se sonrojo levemente y Alex junto a Alison, los miraban atónitos.

* * *

**GRACIAS** x leer! Espero que les haya gustado :D…hagan sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones, etc…estare esperandolos. tengo sueño, asi que estoy medio zombi! asi que ya me voy a dormir...prometo: ¡Actualizo pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnchiwa, digielegidas! n.n…en esta oportunidad les traigo el tercer capitulo este emocionante TAKARI! 3 esta parejita es super tierna y es imposible no amarlos! jeje… nos contramos más abajito! =)…[DISFRUTENLO]

* * *

**Bendita Vida**

**Capitulo 3**** : ****Reviviendo sentimientos pasados **

-Ya esta todo listo, amor- Sora se acercaba a su futuro esposo con pasos suaves, se dirgía a la cocina.

-Ohhhh- el volteo para apreciarla mejor-…¡genial!- sonrió como un niño y ante esto, Sora lo beso en la comisura de los labios de manera fugaz

-Me encontrare con Mimi por la tarde,…-estaban cerca y él la seguia mirando atento, adoraba que él siempre tuviera sus cinco sentidos puestos en ella-…antes de viajar…-ella sonrió, mientras que él se puso serio-…por ahora descansare un poco…-acarició y trató de ordenar los cabellos castaños de su novio-…me despiertas para almorzar-…le plantó un tierno beso en la frente, Tai atinó a cerrar los ojos…lo amaba, no tenia porque sentir celos o preocuparse por otro hombre.

* * *

-Ehmmm- Alison atrajo la atención de los presentes-¿…ya se conocían?- en su voz se notaba la curiosidad que sentía, Alex también se encontraba expectante ante la repsuesta.

-Claroooo- dijo Tk abrazando a Kari, quien traia puesta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- somos amigos del colegio,…-sus miradas se encontraron-…nos conocimos más a fondo por nuestro hermanos…-Tk agarró firmemente una de las maletas de mano que hasta el momento, Hikari sostenía.- Yo la llevaré,no te preocupes

-Sera mejor que vayamos llendo al estacionamiento…-Alison y Alex iban delante de Tk y Kari,conversando animados. Los últimos reían y disfrutaban el momento, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Entonces…¿Cuándo llega su equipo de trabajo?- pregunto Alex, saliendo junto a Alison hacia el exterior del aeropuerto.

-Esta tarde -le sonrió

-Entonces pasaremos al hotel a recogerlas…-se detuvo en una enorme camioneta negra de último modelo, con lunas polarizadas-…sera un placer- Alison solo se sonrojó levemente. Ahora estaban esperando a los mejores amigos de la infancia, quienes se mostraban alegres.

* * *

-Gracias- Alison le sonrió al ayudante del hotel. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se dispusó a meter las maletas, las cuales se encontraban desparramadas en la sala, a los dormitorios respectivos.

-¡Que cansada me siento!- Kari ya estaba echada en una cama sumamente grande, con sabanas color sándalo.- Gracias Alison por encargarte de todo…-se levantó y le sonrió, demostrando su sinceridad. La mencionada, acababa de entrar con dos maletas fucsias, super grandes.

-De nada, mujer- le devolvió la sonrisa-¡si que has traido todo tu armario!- ahora se disponía a recoger las demás maletas.

-Solo lo necesario…-se echó nuevamente-…solo lo necesario- ahora comenzaba a recordar el reencuentro de Tk, esto hizo que algunos sentimientos enterrados revivieran…con tan solo haberlo visto unos minutos.

-¡Listo!- Alison traia dos maletas fucsias mas, de tamaño mediano.- voy a bañarme

-Yo descansaré un ratito- dijo inocentemente-…cuando termines de bañarte me avisas para yo tambien bañarme…

-Ok…-salió de la habitación-…intentare no demorarme…- esto lo dijo más para sí misma

* * *

-Hermano…-Tk extendiá su brazo derecho, para saludar a su hermano mayor

-Tk…-dijo un tanto serio, correspondiendo el saludo-…acompañame a mi oficina- los dos se dispusieron a camniar, uno al lado del otro-…cuentamelo todo- sonrió de lado

-Comenzare diciendo…-lo miró de reojo-…que son las mejores clientas, con las que podemos negociar…-sonrió abiertamente

-Dios, Tk…tú solo piensas en mujeres y en su "delicada" anatomía- estaba serio. Acababan de llegar a la oficina del mayor, entraron enseguida y Tk fue el primero en sentarse delante del amplio escritorio del director general de la empresa, su hermano Matt.

-No me refiero a eso,…-sonrió- pero tienes razon en lo último que dijiste…-su acompañante lo fulminó con la mirada-…nuestras principales clientas son Hikari Yagami y Alison Beckford…esta última es una íntima amiga de Alex, mi asistente- Matt escuchaba atento-…eso nos favorece…-miró hacia un punto fijo-…al igual que Kari…

-Te entiendo…-El mayor de los hermanos ahora miraba hacia las lunas polarizadas analizando la situación-…si es tan favorecedor,…-llamó la atención de su hermano-…las invitare a cenar…-sonrió-…tú y Alex también estarán presentes…

-Es la primera orden que con gusto, cumpliré…-sonrió-…entonces las recogeremos…

-A las nueve…-se mostraba pensativo-…iremos al restaurante chino que queda en el centro de la ciudad…

-Buena elección, hermano- le dio una rapida mirada a su elegante reloj-…es el más caro…

-Valdrá la pena…-estaba mirando a un punto fijo-…hoy estarermos viendo las posbilidades y ventajas…-esto lo animó un poco-…mañana ya cerraremos el contrato- ambos sonrieron ampliamente.

* * *

-Lo complicado ya lo pasamos…-Sora se sentaba junto a Tai, quien miraba el oscuro cielo por la ventana del avión.

-Si- él la miró, estaba contenta-…voy a dormir…-acomodó su almohada-…buenas noches, amor- la miró dulcemente, cada cierto tiempo se comportaba como un pequeño niño.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Alex y Tk estaban fuera del hotel, esperandolas. Ellos habian cambiado totalmente su vestuario: Tk vestia una camiseta rosada, unos jeans un poco ajustados y uno converse plomos; por otro lado, Alex traia puesto una camiseta verde limon con rayas horizontales blancas, unos jeans no tan ajustados y unas converse negras.

-Te ves genial…-la asistente de Kari, alababa a esta última. Ella vestia un vestido largo hasta las rodillas, de color blanco con algunas flores violetas y naranjas; sus zapatos eran blancos y con un taco minímo. Se habia maquillado levemente: enfatizó su mirada y se puso un poco de gloss.

-Tu también, mi querida asistente…-Alison llevaba puesto un polo azul largo, con detalles en blanco, un jean ajustado y unas sandalias color cobre.

* * *

-Tk, desde la mañana te veo pensativo…-el mencionado volvio su mirada y se encontró un preocupado Alex-¿…qué pasa, hermano?

-No, nada…-sonrió de lado-…ohh mira, ahí estan…

-Heyyyy!- Alex llamó la atención de las japonesas, Alison y Kari

-¡Holaaaaa!- dijeron al unísono, ambas

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos…-Tk ahora abria la puerta de la camioneta negra, con lunas polarizadas

* * *

-Sora…-Tai se habia levantado de su plácido sueño, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera pelirroja

-Tai…-ella no habia podido dormir, algo la tenía preocupada…su novio sabia que era ese "algo"

-Amor…-ahora el se mostraba preocupado-…te siento diferente

-Tai…-ella se le acercó más-…me tiene preocupada Matt…-ahora acariciaba la cabellera castaña de su verdadero amor-…es decir,…no sé cual sera su reaccion.

-¿Reaccion?- le prestaba suma atención a su prometida…ella era la persona con la cual querría vivir el resto de su vida…el unico amor que habia tenido y tendría por el resto de su vida.

-Si, tu sabes…-ella hizó unos divertidos gestos con la mano, él estaba serio-…tuvimos una relación extensa…-no lo miraba, en vez…miraba la ocuridad a travez de la ventana cerca de Tai-…terminamos porque yo perdí un bebe…-sus ojos se tornaron brillosos-…su bebe- una rebelde lágrima recorria su rostro, lentamente-…yo estaba destrozada, sin embargo él me dejo…-el avión seguia su curso estable, la mayoría de los pasajeros dormia, un tanto incómodos-…una semana después, acabó la universidad y se graduó…- Tai pasó su brazó derecho por la espalda de Sora-…viajó a Inglaterra y nunca más supe de él…-ahora ella sollozaba en el pecho de su amado, él atinaba a acariciarle delicadamente la espalda…para tranquilizarla.

* * *

-Gracias por su apoyo…-Alison y el equipo de la empresa, se acomodaban en la camioneta. Tk y Kari accedieron en tomar un taxi.

-De nada…-sonrió y prendió el motor de la elegante camioneta-…ohhh, casi se me olvida…-empezaron a movilizarse-…hoy en la noche, el director de la empresa las invita a cenar…-su acompañante, la cual estaba en el asiento del copiloto se sorprendió, solo un poco-…las recogeremos a ti y a Kari…-ambos sonrieron y él ahora estaba atento a la carretera-…ponganse algo formal- se volvió y le guiñó el ojo a su interlocutora.

* * *

-Heyyyy- el rubió rompió el incómodo silencio que se habiá formado-…te he extrañado, Yagami…-ella le dedicó una maravillosa sonrisa-…mucho, podría admitir

-Oh, Tk…-se acercó inconscientemente a su amigo de años-…todo ha sido tan distinto sin ti…-ambos sonreian-…yo tambien te he extrañado…

-Mi hermano, el director general de la empresa…-cambió de tema, no quería estropear la larga amistad que todavía mantenía con su luz-…las invita a cenar…-lo primero sorprendió a Kari-…estaremos recogiendolas a las 9…-sonrió de lado-…vistanse formales- el taxi llego a su destino, la camioneta negra ya se encontraba en frente del hotel…los ayudantes del hotel empezaban a llevar el equipaje al interior del lujoso hotel.

* * *

-Claro, señor Yamashiro…-Matt observaba como atardecia-…ahora ella estan descansando en el hotel…-sonrió-…cenaremos para discutir algunas propuestas y plantear las ventajas y beneficios…-ahora caminaba de extremo a extremo de su oficina-…un placer haber mantenido una magnífica conversación telefonica con usted…-ahora se sentaba en su escritorio- no se preocupe por las chicas y el equipo,…todo esta marchando estupendamente- su interlocutor ya se despedía cordialmente del rubio-…cuidese, señor Yamashiro, un gusto haber podido hablar con usted, buenas noches…-El empresari ojapones colgó e inmediatamente el rubió, se echo hacia atrás, tenía que cerrar aquel contrato…tenia que hacerlo.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, nuestra protagonista durmió toda la tarde, mientras que Alison desempacaba con el televisor prendido. A comparación de Kari, ella era organizada y ordenada…cumplia muy bien su trabajo, sin duda alguna.

-¿Qué pasa Alison?- la última la habia despertado de su confortante y renovadora siesta- ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?- estaba empezando a armar un berrinche…lo unico que la ponian de malhumor, era que la despertasen temprano y que interrumpieran su sueño.

-HIKARI YAGAMI…-Alison estaba comenzando a molestrase, pero su paciencia predominaba…ademas, no queria perder un magnifico empleo de una forma tan sencilla.-…ya son las 7:30…-su jefa la miraba extrañada, como si no la captara-…nos vendran a recoger a las 9, para cenar…

-OHHHH- se amarró su castaña cabellera-…ya lo recuerdo- le sonrió- perdon…

-Solo ve a arreglarte…-Alison le lanzo una mirada panoramica-¡que aspecto tienes recien levantada!- rió abiertamente-…deberia tomarte una foto ahora mismo…-Kari solo atinó a soltar una sarcastica carcajada, mientras se dirigia al baño a arreglarse.

* * *

Sora se habia quedado dormida, entre lágrimas. Tai seguia abrazandola, protegiendola contra todo. Sabía que todo esto, era um tanto abrumador,...le traia recuerdos y los sentimientos dolorosos retornaban. El la amaba y no le importaba su pasado,…la seguiria amando ante cualquier circunstancia, siempre supo que Sora era para él, que se unirían y compartirían sus vidas. Ahora, el fruto de su amor los unia,…los unia un pequeño nuevo ser. Sabia que el temor de Sora, llegaba mas alla de ver a Matt después de que la abandora,…tenía miedo de perder el bebe que yacia en su vientre.

* * *

-Luces espectacular, Yagami…-ambos asistentes y ambos jefes acababan de bajar de una limosina de color crema, muy elegante. Ella vestia un radiantes vestido rosa pálidos, ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hacia abajo. Su rubio, por otro lado vestia un terno de encaje de color verde botella, al igual que su pantalón…su camiza de color negro.

Alex y Alison, combinaban a la perfección. El llevaba puesto un smoking azul marino y camiza negra tambien. Mientras que Alison, se habia decidido por un vestido azul electrico que le llegaba un centimetro mas arriba de las rodillas…este tenía un singular escote que no era tan pronunciado, le favorecía a su cuerpo.

-Gracias, por enésima vez- el rubio sonrió ante esto-…tu tambien luces espectacular, Ishida…-caminaba al lado de su entrañable amigo. No caminaron por mucho, ni siquiera lo hicieron. Se encontraron con un lujoso restaurante, iluminado con miles de luces de diversos colores y adornado con finísimos materiales. No esperaron mas, y entraron al interior de aquel restaurante, rapidamente se encontraron un hombre alto y ojos achinados, los guió hacia una zona sofisticada, solo habia una pareja y un apuesto rubio que Kari reconoció de inmediato. Este al verlo, se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a saludarlos…

-¡Hikari!- exclamó, para después darle un corto beso a la susodicha-¡Vale la pena volverte a ver!- el rubio volteó a Kari, ella atinó a sonrojarse-…toda una diosa- besó su mano, Tk lo fulminó con la mirada

-Esta hermosa señorita debe ser…-besó la mejilla de Alison-…Alison Beckford- sonrió y le tomo la mano para luego besarla-…encantado de conocerla- ella se sonrojó levemente.

-Por favor,…tomen asiento- Dicho esto, Alex jalo la silla de Alison y Tk la de Kari, todos se sentaron y Matt ordenó por todos. La música era exquisita, el jazz sonaba sutilmente entre los presentes, todos se encontraban en silencio…Matt le dio una ojeada a su reloj.

-Tu hermano y Sora ya deben estar aterrizando…-captó la atención de todos

-¡No sabia que venian!

-Pues, los invité a mi boda…-sonrió-¡…ohhh, que mal educado soy!-Alex y Alison sacaban algunos papeles e informes-…son cordialmente invitadas a mi boda- sonrió abiertamente-…es este Domingo

-Asisitiremos gustosas- Kari ahora se mostraba más animada y en confianza-…viajamos el próximo Lunes por la noche…

-Gracias de antemano por su asistencia…-exclamó el mayor de los Ishida, sonriendo a todo dar.

Luego de que Alex y Alison dicutieran probabilidades, ventajas y desventajas de un posible contrato entre ambas empresas, la comida se sirvió. Todos comieron hasta hartarse, Matt de vez en cuando aclaraba algunos puntos que Alex mencionada y también alababa a su empresa. Tk y Kari disfrutaban de la comida, claro que también eran conscientes de la conversación que se daba en torno a las dos empresas. Asi transcurrió la gran parte de la noche, conversaban y disfrutaban de la comida…todos se mostraban felices e indiciosos que se divertian y pasaban un buen rato.

* * *

-Señores pasajeros…en breves instantes estaremos aterrizando en la capital de Inglaterra, Londres…-hizo una pausa-…gracias por su preferencia

-Sora…-Tai acariciaba la nariz de su novia-…sora…

-¿Ahhh?- la pelirroja se sobresaltó, pero se sintió segura inmediatamente después de sentir a su prometido muy cerca de ella-¡¿…ya llegamos?!

-Si…preciosa-besó su delicada frente-…dentro de poco, aterrizaremos…

-Esta bien…-sonrió y besó fugazmente los labios de su amado.

* * *

Espero que te la hayas pasado increible- sonrió, estaban en la entrada de la habitación de la castaña. Alison y Alex fueron a pasear por los alrededores del centro de la ciudad, Matt se excuso diciendo que tenía mil cosas que hacer antes de la boda y Tk se ofreció acompañar a Kari hasta el hotel.

-Si, gracias…-ella estaba situada contra la pared, mientras que Tk se encontraba frente a ella, siempre sonriente

Los dos se quedaron mirando, estaban cerca…pero no lo suficiente como para besarse o para que pase "algo". Su luz no habia cambiado mucho, seguia teniendo un rostro dulce y tierno…le daban ganas de llenarle de besos y hasta hacerle cosquillas…como a una niña de escazos años.

-Kari…-se acerba peligrosamente a besarla, ella cerró rapidamente sus ojos y justo cuando los labios del rubio se iban a posar en los de ella,…volteó su rostro, haciendo que aquellos codiciados labios, le besaran la mejilla. Esto dejó perturbado a nuestro deseado rubio, quien se alejó cuando su luz abrió los ojos

-Buenas noches, Takeru…-dijo seria despues de haberse separado de él. Ahora ella abria la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

Heyyy! Acabaron de leer, me alegro :D GRACIAS! Por hacerlo y espero que me manden sus reviews! Espero sus opiniones y críticas…los kiero muxote! Sin ustedes, no sé lo que haria! Adiós, hasta la próxima actualización (osea, muy pronto)


	4. Chapter 4

Digililectoras…un gusto traerles un nuevo capitulo de este TAKARI n.n

Espero lo disfruten…ya tengo el último capitulo escrito, ustedes tienen el poder de que yo actualice pronto (el magico poder de los reviews jojo) Nos leemos mas abajituuuu =)

P.D: Los pensamientos van entre "…" y en _cursiva._

* * *

**Bendita Vida**

**Capitulo 4**** : ****No te perderé**

Kari se despertó de un momento a otro, sobresaltada por todo el ruido que provenía de la cocina. Se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y despertarse completamente. Se miró en el espejo, no tenia un buen aspecto: tenia unas marcadas ojeras y el cutis reseco por el maquillaje. Empezó a enjuagarse el rostro con abundante agua.

-¡Por fin, te levantaste!-Alison estaba en el marco de la puerta del baño-Son las 11 de la mañana mujer…

-Alison…-se secaba con una toallita suave de color amarillo patito-me despertaste.-la dejó en su sitio y le mandó una mirada asesina a su asistente.

-Es demasiado tarde, Hikari Yagami…-ambas se dirigían a la cocina, Alison detrás de Kari-además, recién llego.-llevó dos tazas de café hacia el estrecho comedor-Tampoco he comido nada.-las dos se sentaron, una enfrente de la otra.

-¿Dónde dormiste?-le sonrió picaramente-Creo saber donde…-Alison se sonrojó, solo un poco-mejor dicho, con quien.-ahora la asistente reía nerviosamente.

-Me descubriste…-trató de no mirarla a los ojos-estuve en el departamento de Alex- probó un sorbo de su taza-¡Delicioso!

-Uyyyy- esa expresión picara, aun seguía en la cara de nuestra protagonista-…delicioso- empezó a reír y Alison también lo hizo cuando comprendió el doble significado.

-Lo conozco desde mucho tiempo, la universidad.- empezó a recordar vanas imágenes-Es un hombre muy interesante, vale la pena conocerlo a fondo.-sonrió, sus ojos brillaban.

-¿No estarás enamorada?- Kari ya habia bebido todo el contenido de su taza

-Mmmm, tal vez.-sonrió tímidamente-Voy por algo para comer.-Dicho esto, Alison se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Una vez que Kari se encontró sola en medio del silencio, empezó a recordar lo que había pasado con su mejor amigo de toda la vida…cuando la acompañó al hotel.-Hey, andas muy pensativa-esta vez, ella sonreía pícaramente-Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó anoche?- dejó algunas tostadas en la mesa y se sentó al lado derecho de su jefa.

-No pasó nada.-sacudió su cabeza de un lado para otro-Sólo me dejó en el hotel- dijo en tono despreocupado

-¡¿Y no aprovechaste?!- Alison cogió una tostada-¡No lo hiciste pasar!- dijo en tono de reproche. Kari solo atinó a mover su cabeza negativamente. Comieron tranquilas, discutiendo lo que podrían hacer en el tiempo libre que tendrian.

-Siiiii, seria genial ir a esa boutique…queda cerca.- repentinamente, el celular de Alison empezó a sonar, ella atendió la llamada inmediatamente-Señor Yamashiro, Buenos días- sonaba cordial y educada. Fue hacia su dormitorio, Hikari llevó los platos sucios a la cocina, volvió por las tazas. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, Tk había hecho renacer aquel sentimiento que temía sentir. Lo había amado en el pasado, ella sabia que era el hombre de su vida. Con ningún hombre más, pudo sentir aquello tan profundo que sintió alguna vez por él y que sentiría eternamente por su mejor amigo.

-Kari-Alison la encontró en la cocina, lavando los trastes sucios y mirando al vacio…pensativa aun-¿…Kari?

-Ehmmm-volteó a ver a su asistente-me decías…

-Andas super rara.-ella sonrió-Bueno, tengo que informarte

-Llamó el señor Yamashiro

-Exacto.-caminó hacia la hermana de Tai-Va a venir a cerrar el contrato personalmente.-Kari se mostraba estupefacta-Llegara hoy por la noche, con dos accionista más de la empresa.-Kari acababa de terminar con la última taza, ahora acomodaba todo para que se secara-Después de almorzar iremos a conocer la empresa del señor…

-Ishida.-Alison asintió-Luego en la noche iremos a recoger al queridísimo jefecito- Las dos sonrieron y se dispusieron a cambiarse las pijamas.

* * *

_-__"¿Cómo puede reaccionar de esa forma? Después que terminamos un larguísimo noviazgo, habíamos acordado en seguir siendo buenos amigos."-_estaba echado en su amplia y suave cama de su dormitorio. Las paredes eran de un color naranja bajito, con decoraciones en negro y verde. Vivía con su hermano en un penhouse muy cerca de la empresa que ellos dirigían y tenían a cargo._ – "Arruine aquella promesa, intenté besarla nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo…"-_ ahora miraba el techo de su dormitorio, abrazando una almohada de color crema.-"_¿Qué pasará con nosotros, mi luz?"-_se quedó pensando y recordando en cómo ellos habían concluido su noviazgo, lúcidas imágenes aparecían en su mente…

**FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa noche se celebraba la despedida de los dos hermanos Ishida. Todos los digielegidos se encontraban en la casa de los hermanitos rubios.

-Te vamos a extrañar a mil, Matt- Tai bebió un sorbo de su copa. Solo los hombres estaban medios mareados, recién era la una de la madrugada. Tk solo había tomado una ronda, a pedido de su novia Kari.

Sora, Mimi y Kari estaban apartadas de los hombres, en la cocina para ser más exactos. Tk se apareció de repente entre ellas.

-¿Me la puedo robar unos minutos, señoritas?- ahora sujetaba delicadamente la mano de Kari. Sora y Mimi rieron por lo bajó, Kari se ruborizó.

-Permiso concedido…-respondió Sora, con una gran sonrisa. Ante esto, Tk guió a su amada hacia su cuarto. La habitación era amplia con paredes azules, claro que ella había estado millones de veces en aquel sitio. Se sentaron al borde de la cama, tranquilos y sin preocupaciones.

-Kari…-ella lo observo detenidamente, la mirada del hombre que amaba se había ensombrecido: un destello de tristeza y confusión se hicieron notar en esta-como bien sabes, yo también viajo con mi hermano.-ella asintió, prefirió ser positiva y espero a que él terminará-Kari, sinceramente no creo que podamos regresar…-ella no mencionó palabra alguna-es un país diferente, un idioma diferente.-hizó una breve pausa y se limitó a analizarla por unos breves segundos-No quiero ilusionarte, no quiero que me esperes.-estas últimas palabras tomaron desprevenida a nuestra querida protagonista, sinceramente no se lo esperaba para nada. Sabían que tenían que hablar del tema, pero ella creía mas bien que iban a mantener una relación a distancia: iba a ser difícil, pero al menos ella lo habría intentado-Perdóname…-acarició la cabellera castaña de su acompañante-lo último que quisiera es hacer daño.-los ojos de Kari empezaron a tornarse vidriosos-Cuando me vaya, espero que puedas encontrar a otra persona y rehacer tu vida.-una lágrima rebelde brotó del precioso ojo izquierdo de la digielegida-No me esperes, sería peor…te haría daño.-la miró apenado.

-Ya lo estas haciendo-ahora las lágrimas fueron constantes. El la abrazó y ella apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su ahora ex novio.

-Perdóname…-ella se aferró más a él, no dejaba de sollozar de forma desenfrenada..

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

**-"**_Tengo que recuperarla, recuperar su amor…"-_Se levantó y dirigió hacia su propio baño, situado dentro de su habitación_ -"Simplemente es la mujer de mi vida".-_Ahora lo tenía mas que claro, no la iba a dejar ir nunca más, no quería perderla.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el borde de su cama personal. Una desganada Mimi veía la televisión, sólo para pasar el rato. En eso sonó su celular, ella lo sacó de la cartera que se encontraba al lado de ella: un mensaje de Sora.

**Mimi! =) ayer llegamos a eso de las 9:30 de la noche…nos fuimos a dormir de inmediato. Todavía no nos encontramos con Matt, pero hoy almorzaremos con él. Besos, Sora.**

No podía sacar de su cabeza a cierto rubio, de quien se había enamorado sorpresivamente e irrevocablemente. Todos aquellos años, ella no había sabido nada de él: la última vez que lo había visto, fue en su despedida. Desde aquel amor, no se volvió a enamorar nuevamente. Le era imposible poder sentir algo tan fuerte con otra persona, simplemente su corazón le pertenecía al mayor de los Ishida.

-¡Tengo que impedir esa boda!-exclamó un tanto energética, pero decidida. Se levantó, apagó el televisor, cogió su cartera y salió abruptamente de su solitario departamento. Iba rumbó a una agencia de viajes para tomar el primer vuelo hacia Londres =DDD

* * *

-Ohhh…Matt- Tai se apresuró a saludar a su mejor amigo desde la infancia-¡Tanto tiempo!-ambos se estrechaban gentilmente la mano, sonreían sin poder contener la alegría y emoción.

-Un gusto verlos nuevamente…-Ahora Sora se acercó a saludarlo con un amistoso besó en la mejilla-siéntense por favor.-Le obedecieron, solo que Tai fue educado y ayudo a Sora a sentarse, ya que por las noches había tenido constantes mareos-Nunca me los imaginé así.-los tres rieron, Sora un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Qué tal te va acá, en Londres?-Estaban en el hotel donde se hospedaba la pareja, donde también coincidentemente se alojaban Kari y su Asistente.

-Muy bien-El mesero trajo numerosos platos con abundante comida dentro de ellos-todo ha ido prosperando y dando frutos.-sonrió sinceramente, no fingía ser superior o arrogante…estaba rodeado de las personas que mejor lo conocían.

-Me da gusto-Tai comenzó a devorar todo lo que tenía frente a él.

-Nunca cambias, Tai.-Sora y Matt rieron ruidosamente. El morocho solo se sonrojó pero prosiguió, Sora y Matt empezaron a comer tranquilos.

* * *

Mimi acababa de registrarse y se disponía a ir hacia la sala de embarque. El señor que le seguía en la fila, era nada menos que el director general de la empresa de Kari y Alison, el señor Yamashiro: viajaban en el mismo vuelo con destino a Londres.

* * *

-…Y por aquí se encuentran mi oficina y la de mi hermano.-Tk les mostraba a Kari, su asistente y el equipo de empleados, los diferentes espacios de la empresa. Llevaban ya una hora desde que habían aparecido y Tk terminó con aquel "mini" tour.

-Grandes-Kari sonrió, Tk quedó embobado con aquella sonrisa de niña pequeña

-Ehmmm- Alex golpeó hoscamente a su jefecito en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que este reaccione al instante.

-Si…-ahora entraban a su oficina, la cual no tenía nada que envidiar a la de su hermano-Ufff, por fin terminamos.- sonrió y todos rieron por lo bajo.

-El director de su empresa vendrá a visitarnos mañana al medio día.-Tk le prestó atención, por primera vez en su vida-Contamos que vengan también ustedes…

-Será un placer.-esto dijo Alison mirando coquetamente a Alex, quién sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

El trio recordaba los viejos tiempos, aquellos donde ellos fueron grandes protagonistas de una maravillosa aventura.

-Me tengo que ir, chicos…-dijo un apenado Matt

-Nos vemos más tarde- mencionó Tai, mientras que Matt se despedía de ambos.

-¡Cuídate!-dijo Sora, pero el rubio ya estaba saliendo casi corriendo del hotel. Se dio prisa y cogió el primer taxi que divisó.

* * *

-Kari…-Tk invitó a la mencionada a dar un paseo, así le mostraría un poco la ciudad.-Lo siento, de verdad- estaban sentados en una vieja banca de un solitario parque, llenó de flores de infinitos colores y el sol dio acto de presencia, radiante.-…por lo de anoche.-la miró apenada, ella sólo sonrió.

-No te preocupes-el silencio intervino en aquella escena, sus miradas se encontraron y sus corazones se aceleraron de un momento a otro.

-¡Vamos por unos helados-Tk se paró y le sonrió amistosamente, ella lo imitó y se aferró a su brazo derecho-…de fresa!

-Nuestro favorito-ella le dedicó una sonrisa llena de cariño, comenzaron a caminar y Tk todavía se mostraba atontado por aquella sonrisa…causa mucho efecto en él.

* * *

El sol se ponía y Tk fue a llevar a Kari al hotel, para que se arreglara. En un par de horas tenía que recoger al jefe de la empresa de Tokyo. Alison ya estaba arreglada, cuando ella estuvo en su habitación. Se dispuso a bañarse y a ponerse algo más casual.

* * *

-Mi propia hermana se aloja en este mismo hotel…-Sora y Tai estaban mirando una película cómodamente en la habitación que compartían.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ahora ella alzó la vista

-Por qué la vi entrar por la puerta principal, hace dos horas mas o menos

-¿Seguro que era ella?-se llevó a la boca, un puñado de palomitas de maíz

-Si…-sonrió-puedo reconocer a mi propia hermana.- Sora solo atinó a reírse de aquel último comentario de su novio.

* * *

Matt, Tk y Alex llegaron temprano a recoger a las chicas. Todos vestían casuales: Matt con un traje blanco con camisa verde botella, el segundo con un traje gris con camisa roja y por último, el tercero con traje azul marino y camisa celeste. Kari y Alison salieron del hotel, apuradas y buscando con la vista a sus acompañantes. La hermanita menor de Tai, lucía una blusa fucsia con bobos en los hombros y un pantalón chocolate; mientras que su asistente traía puesto un traje violeta con una blusa pegada color crema. Ambas se habían maquillado y parecían salidas de algún evento importante.

Fueron en dos camionetas negras. En la segunda iban Alex y Alison, un empleado conducía. Llegaron y todos fueron directamente a ver si el avión había aterrizado en el panel que mostraba los aterrizajes de los diversos vuelos.

-Aterrizaron hace cinco minutos- Kari se relajó y comenzó a platicar animadamente con Tk, para calmar los nervios. Alex y Alison los imitaron, Matt era el único que quedo a la expectativa de los escasos pasajeros que ya habían recogido sus pertenencias. Se quedó mirando al vacio, pero quedo muchísimo más que asombrado cuando vio asomarse a cierta castaña de apellido Takichawa, la cual se veía cansada y un tanto demacrada. Al parecer ella también se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio, porque se quedó estática, se le cayeron varias bolsas. Matt corrió a auxiliarla, ella se lo agradeció completamente roja.

-¡Ahí esta!- Kari divisó a lo lejos a su querido jefecito. Ella y Alison corrieron a ayudarlo con su equipaje, él se mostró muy contento de volverlas a ver. Los otros dos directivos también se mostraban alegres y todos los presentes se saludaron, incluyendo Mimi.

-Mimi…¡Qué sorpresa!-Kari y la mencionada estaban ya en una de las camionetas, junto con Tk, Alex y Alison. Los demás iban en la otra camioneta, que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-Si, todo fue de improvisto.-ella sonreía tímidamente. El viaje hacia el hotel fue corto. Al sr. Yamashiro y los otros dos directivos, se les asignó cuartos cercanos a los de Kari, Alison y el equipo. Por otro lado, Matt insistió en pagarle la estadía del hotel a Mimi…logró convencerla luego de miles de suplicas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, absolutamente todos…[incluyendo a Sora y Tai jiji =)] se despertaron tarde. Los de ambas empresas desayunaron algo breve y se arreglaron para visitar a la empresa de Matt, los invitados de honor eran el señor Yamashiro y los dos directivos más, quiénes ya estaban enamorados de aquella ciudad.

Matt, Tk y Alex recogieron de inmediato a los directivos, equipo de producción, Kari y Alison. Llegaron en menos de lo provisto. Exteriormente, la empresa estaba decorada con detalles negros y blancos, súper elegante. El interior fue más al estilo minimalista, basándose en los colores guinda, negro ámbar. Todos quedaron fascinados y maravillados por las instalaciones de aquella empresa y de sus carísimos instrumentos de última tecnología.

Matt, el señor Yamashiro y los directivos se reunieron en una sala de juntas. Estuvieron conversando y discutiendo, de manera tranquila y civilizada por supuesto. Salieron todos ellos después de dos largas horas, donde el equipo de producción, los asistentes, Tk y Kari de mantuvieron nerviosos en la oficina del penúltimo.

El señor Yamashiro invitó a todo su staff de la empresa de Tokyo a almorzar, a un restaurante italiano cerca de donde se encontraban. La comida fue deliciosa, para chuparse los dedos…y el ambiente fue muy animado y lleno de bromas y risas.

* * *

Aquella tarde pasó muy rápido: Kari y Alison fueron a comprar ropa y regresaron cansadísimas al hotel. Tai y Sora fueron a distraerse a un museo que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, después compraron unos cuantos dulces…regresaron a sus habitaciones al atardecer. Tk y Alex fueron a conversar con algunos clientes a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Matt…-La luna se había impuesto grandiosamente sobre el oscuro cielo, ahora con algunas diminutas estrellas brillando a mil. El rubio estaba en la entrada del hotel, vestido de negro, menos la camisa rosada. Ella llevaba un vestido verde menta hasta las rodillas, con la espalda descubierta.

-Vamos-sonrió de manera realmente adorable. Mimi le devolvió la mirada y encontraron un taxi, al salir por la entrada principal del hotel.

-¿Qué hiciste en todo el día?- el rubio estaba atento a cada movimiento de su acompañante.

-En el hotel, descansando…-sonrió levemente-hace días que no duermo bien, así que aproveché.-ambos rieron. Llegaron en un dos por tres a un restaurante francés, elegante y sofisticado. Ni bien entraron, un simpático mesero los atendió amablemente. Los guió hacia una zona, la cual estaba atestada de millones de parejas…se visualizaba un ambiente muy romántico, con escasas luces y violinistas por doquier.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos cuando el mesero los había atendido y tomado sus pedidos. Se encontraban sentados, uno en frente del otro…incómodos a más no poder. Mimi trataba de no mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, mientras que Matt tenía la vista en un punto fijo, supuestamente escuchando la música.

-¿Qué tal van los preparativos para la boda?- preguntó directamente Mimi, logrando sorprender a su amigo de años.

-Todo bien.-desordenó un poco su cabello-Aún nos faltan algunas cosas…-trató de sonreír, pero solo logró hacer una muy poco convincente mueca.

-Cuéntame más sobre…-trató de recordar el nombre, se quedó pensativa.

-Melissa…-entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa-es la hija de un socio.- la castaña lo escuchaba atenta, ni se le ocurría interrumpirlo-Se trata de un magnate que tiene múltiples fincas y terrenos.-el mesero les trajo algunos aperitivos y se retiró enseguida-Nos proporciona algunas pieles de su ganado.-ella se asustó un poco-No te preocupes, solo de los animales que esta permitido…no de los animales exóticos o los que están en peligro de extinción.-su interlocutora se tranquilizó y el mesero trajo lo que habían ordenado. Comieron en silencio y comentando una que otra cosa,todo estuvo muy agradable.

* * *

-Tk, ¡Qué sorpresa!- Kari recién había entrado a la cafetería del hotel. En una mesa no muy alejada de ella, se encontraba el amor de su vida…ella sabía perfectamente que él lo era.

-Mi luz…-Kari sonrió ampliamente, él pago la cuenta y se quedaron un rato conversando en aquella mesa para dos.- Quería llevarte a pasear…-le guiñó un ojo a su acompañante y ella rió divertidísima.

-Mmm-Kari lo estaba analizando-me tendría que cambiar.

-Esperaré

-Ok, entonces bajo de inmediato.- se levantó de su asiento

-No pensaras dejarme sólo, ¿Verdad?-Tk ya se había parado

-Esta bien, puedes subir…-ella lo miró nerviosa, pero él cogió su mano y fueron casi corriendo hacia el elevador. Allí hicieron cualquier clase de muecas, hacia el espejo…reían como unos locos.

-Tk, detén de hacer eso-Kari había aguantado su risa y ahora miraba serio a su amigo. El la miró serio y quedaron frente a frente, no pudo contener su risa más y rió fuertemente…se inclinó hacia delante inconscientemente, efecto de la risa. Ella también empezó a reir, ambos quedaron muy cerca del otro. Pararon de reírse de golpe, ahora se miraban fijamente a los ojos…de manera intensa. Estaban observándose detenidamente, cuando repentinamente él fue acortando la distancia…poquito a poco. Ella como reacción, cerró sus ojos y después de unos eternos segundos, sintió los labios de su rubio sobre los de ella. Correspondió el beso y él se ocupó de profundizarlo. Fue un beso apasionado, aunque después de un rato…la temperatura ascendió y ambos salieron del elevador aún besándose desenfrenadamente. Ella rebuscó entre sus jeans, la llave de su habitación…abrió la puerta con dificultad. Lo que pasó con los tortolitos, no fue forzado ni brusco: fue tan mágico y lleno de pasión contenida.

* * *

-Llegamos…-Matt ayudaba a bajar a Mimi del taxi, todo un caballero. Estaban frente al hotel, un poco alejados.

-Gracias, Matt.-ella lo miró a los ojos, dejándolo perplejo: era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que ella lo dominaba con tan solo una mirada. Lo que a continuación sucedió, fue totalmente de forma inconsciente por parte de Mimi. Ella le regaló un simple, pero dulce besó a Matt, fue corto pero significativo. Se alejó hacia el hotel, sin dar explicación alguna…logró aturdir por completo al empresario.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado…sabran mas en el proximo capitulo :D ya tengo todo planeado, como ya comente…tengo el final escrito. Espero afablemente sus criticas, opiniones, preguntas, etc…solo tienen que mandar un review! algo super sencillo, que no quita ni un segundo =9


End file.
